Le majordome, insensible
by Xianyou
Summary: Les démons ne sont pas des êtres que l'on peut appeler démonstratifs en matière d'émotions. Plus exactement, ils ne sont pas naturellement dotés de certains sentiments qui leur sont étrangers. Sebastian Michaelis en est donc un parfait exemple... Théoriquement parlant.


**Un petit signe de vie pour dire que je n'ai toujours pas abandonné la fic "Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive", il est juste encore en cours d'écriture après un énième syndrome de page blanche monstrueux parce que, à force de greffer des intrigues à l'histoire principale je ne savais pas moi-même comment travailler la psychologie des personnages pour que cela reste cohérent, la galère xD.**

**Bref.**

**Pour vous faire patienter un peu en attendant l'avancée, j'ai ressorti une vielle fic du tiroir écrite il y a des mois mais que j'avais oublié de poster.**

**Rating : K**

**Credits : Yana Tosobo, toujours fidèle au poste pour nous offrir encore plus de pages magnifiques au fur et à mesure des chapitres à s'en décoller la rétine !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le majordome, insensible**

Les démons ne sont pas des êtres que l'on peut appeler démonstratifs en matière d'émotions.

Plus exactement, ils ne sont pas naturellement dotés de certains sentiments qui leur sont étrangers.

Ils n'éprouvent pas, entre autres, l'amour, la haine ou bien la tristesse.

Le majordome Sebastian Michaelis en est donc un parfait exemple.

… Bien que, anecdotiquement, de vagues « petites » pulsions de meurtre lui survient lors des bêtises habituelles des domestiques au sein du manoir.

Une pensée passagère, sans plus.

Cela ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie.

Même Lucifer en personne pourrait se permettre ce « menu » écart de conduite, surtout en présence de nuisibles de niveau « catastrophe ».

… Il va de soit, quoi que vous en pensiez, que ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il éprouve envers les félins.

De l'admiration.

Purement et simplement.

Ça n'a rien à voir.

RIEN.

DU.

TOUT.

POINT.

Bien entendu, l'évidence est qu'il n'a jamais ressenti de tristesse tout au long de son existence. Pas même quelque chose s'en approchant de près ou de loin.

On pourrait assimiler cela à de l'insenbilité tot...

\- Monsieur Sebastian, je vous en prie, venez à mon aide !

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, Monsieur Aghni ?

\- C'est terrible, je n'arrive pas à mettre la télévision en marche, et Soma attend avec impatience son film préféré qui va être diffusé dans moins de cinq minutes !

Allons donc. Pensa le majordome très fort.

Comme si sa journée n'était pas assez chargé comme ça.

Il suivit son collègue docilement jusqu'au salon, ou il aperçut brièvement un jeune prince hindou gigoter d'excitation sur le canapé, tenant fermement un oreiller entre ses bras.

Puis, il s'abaissa naturellement vers le poste de télévision pour tourner l'interrupteur, le mettant en marche.

\- Loué soit Brahma ! Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle ! Remercia chaudement Aghni.

S'inclinant passivement, puis tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce, il jeta brièvement un œil sur le programme qui démarrait à l'instant.

Cependant... quelque chose attira son attention.

Il releva le sourcil, restant ainsi pendant deux minutes, à observer du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait sur le petit écran.

Finalement, il se plaça derrière le canapé, à regarder.

Tout compte fait, son programme n'était pas si chargé.

Il trouvera bien un moment après pour faire tout ça.

…

…

…

…

…

…

\- Sebastian, où étais-tu passé ?! Tu as disparu pendant plus d'une heure et demie !

\- Navré Monsieur, mais j'ai été très occupé aujourd'hui.

\- Au point de m'ignorer alors que je t'ai appelé trois fois ?! TROIS FOIS !

\- ... Vraiment ?

\- Tu oses te ficher de moi ?!

\- ... Je suis vraiment désolé. Croyez-moi, je suis vraiment confus.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, je veux que ça ne se reproduises plus, c'est clair ?!

\- Oui Monsieur...

Penaud, il alla vers la sortie du bureau quand...

\- Eh, encore une chose.

\- Oui Monsieur ?

-Pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges ?

A cette réflexion, il se tourna légèrement, offrant un sourire carnassier.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que les domestiques sont vraiment des calamités ambulantes Monsieur ? _Voir même, un peu trop ?_

Interloqué, Ciel ne répondit pas. Le majordome profita de son absence de réponse pour sortir prestement.

Le plus jeune se gratta la tête.

Cette phrase ne ressemblait en aucun cas à une réponse.

Il finit par hausser des épaules, las de se poser des questions à une heure aussi tardive, allant vaquer à ses occupations.

Quant au diable, il alla calmement dans sa chambre, avant de renfermer doucement la porte.

La verrouillant à double tour.

Calfeutra la fenêtre avec du tissu.

Puis la grille d'aération.

S'allongea sur son lit.

Pour finir en position fœtale.

Terrifié.

Abasourdi.

Triste.

Haineux.

Amoureux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Tout ce flot de choses dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience s'étaient soudain déversés en lui de façon incontrôlé.

Comment...

Comment « Le Roi Lion » a-t-il réussi tout ça à la fois ?!

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Anachronisme, vous dites ? C'est Yana qui a commencé la première en introduisant les télévisions bien avant son invention xD ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé :D ?**

**A bientôt pour la reprise de la fic de "Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive" !**


End file.
